


visicissitudes

by formidable_minds



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Sort Of Fluff, redemption!morgana, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formidable_minds/pseuds/formidable_minds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wakes up empty. Empty and confused. Empty, confused, and more than a little sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visicissitudes

**Author's Note:**

> The result of trying to finish college applications and failing. This was written in 15 minutes so...  
> Slightly more Merlin/Morgana than Merlin/Arthur. My love for the second pairing is greater than the first but I guess the feels I have for Morgana outweighed this during the fic.  
> snippets = not having the mental capactiy to be able to write a complete fic lol oops srry

Morgana wakes up empty. Empty and confused. Empty, confused, and more than a little sorry.

 

The only thing she remembers from her slumber are the words of the Sidth echoing through her very being.

 

_Find him. Fulfill your destiny._

 

It turns out finding him isn’t hard at all.

  
***********

 

Merlin doesn’t wake up.

 

(He doesn’t need to. He’s already been awake for half a millenia.)

 

***********

 

He thinks he's truly gone insane when he spots that flowing dark waves that could only belong to one person. A person who he killed _100? 200?_ 300 years ago.

 

He realizes that he must be insane because the longing in his chest shouldn’t be something he’s feeling. But it is. And somehow she completely understands.

 

************  
It takes them another 100 years to say anything to each other. Their old habits of stubbornness are something not easily forgotten.

 

 _100 years, 7 months, 8 days, 12 hours, 42 minutes…_  Merlin thinks fondly.

 

The _I'm_ _sorry_  barely feels real.

 

The tears streaming down both their faces makes up for it.

 

**************

  
One day, Merlin kisses her.

 

Merlin doesn’t really know why he does it. But he has an idea that it has to do with the way the sun makes her hair look as sleek as a raven's, or how her eyes crinkle whenever she turns to mention to something to Merlin.

 

But really, he thinks he does it because of her laugh. It twinkles, and floats around - somehow ripping him apart and putting him back together.

 

Morgana doesn’t look surprised at all when he pulls away from her.

 

*****************

They cry together. A lot. Neither of them mention _his_ name but they both know who the tears are for.

 

Merlin cries over a tangled destiny that turned out exactly the way it was supposed to.

 

Morgana cries over her role in the tangled destiny that was both right and wrong.

 

(And somewhere, deep in Avalon, Arthur cries over the love he was never truly able to experience from his sister nor his manservant.)

 

****************

Arthur wakes up sputtering, wet, and more than a little sore.

 

He nearly forgets how to breathe when he sees the the dark wisp of Merlin’s hair on the shore.

 

He does forget to breathe when he sees the dark curls of Morgana’s hair next to Merlin's.

 

He doesn’t make it to them. He topples over after the first step he takes on dry land. He thinks his heart might explode.

 

Of course, it’s Merlin who rushes over to him. Frail build, shaggy hair, big heart and all that it has to offer.

 

*******************

  
It takes Arthur a significantly shorter amount of time to talk to Morgana than it did for Merlin.

 

The _thank you for taking care of him_ is something he feels she deserves to know.

 

Morgana realizes that _this_ is what redemption feels like.

  
**********************

Arthur doesn’t know what exactly to call this thing the three of them share but that doesn’t matter at all to him. What matters is that he’s here and Merlin’s here and Morgana’s here and he’s finally able to give them the love they've always deserved.

 

(Merlin and Morgana feel the same way.)

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> somehow I still feel as sad as I did when I started writing this... thx BBC.


End file.
